power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Voltipede on the Shock-light (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2, Voltipede on the Shock-light. Transcript #1 Jin (Narrating): '''Voltipede on the Shock-light. (The episode opens as lightning beam strikes on a device.) '''Arachnitor: '''Gee, what a nice idea, Master Drake. (loses what he was talking about) What are we doing again? '''Captain Drake: '''The only way the rangers are beating us, is because of their fancy weapons and technology. (opens the monster book) This monster is perfect for this job. '''Negaduck: '''And that's why they call him Voltipede. He is electrifyingly untouchable. '''Romeo: '''Voltipede is fully electrified, Master Drake. (slowly turns off the thunder machine) '''Voltipede (appears in real life monster form): '''Voltipede, all charged up and ready for action! So, what is it that you guys need? Intro Transcript '''Narrator: Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince named "Vrak", (Vrak lets out evil laughter) but a while back, a friend named "SpongeBob" gave the greatest power in the universe to the chosen ones. SpongeBob: You're official, Power Rangers. Narrator: '''Later, the chosen ones had used them to defeat every monster, destroyed Vrak, and made the world safe. '''Vrak: No! (screams and explodes) Narrator: But elsewhere on Disney Junior Island, a new threat rose to the occasion. (Snide, Professor Cog, Desperaino, and Creepox let out evil laughter) Can our heroes find a way to stop them? Power Rangers Super DJC. Transcript #2 (Meanwhile, Jin is seen fixing a car by charging a battery.) Jin: Here you go. (throws some keys) Have a nice day. Old Man: Thanks very much, kind sir. (drives off, but stops and reverses, then stops again) You'd be a wonderful car mechanic in my book. Chao. (drives off again) Jin: Wonderful car mechanic, huh? (starts to get an idea. The next day, at the Magical Cafe...) And just that, the battery was like sticking a feather back on a bird. Skully: Lucky. Jin: It was more than luck. It's skill. Izzy: So like someone's hobby is getting him going. Jin: I know, and all I have to do is keep my job and be a professional. Rai: Your job? Jin: I did say I fixed the old man's car, didn't I? Cubby: Well... Waiter: Your milkshake, sir. Triple vanilla, double chocolate, and single strawberry. Jin: Thanks. (hands over a diamond) Keep the change. (The waiter walks away with the heavy diamond.) Izzy: Jin, what would you do to get a job, even though... Jin: Don't worry. I'm done with school. Skully: So that's why you're getting off school early? Jin: Pfft. You guys know I mostly stink at school. Plus, it's too much painful and hard for me. Kwazii: Look, Jin. Just because it's those things doesn't mean ye should give up on it. "No pain, no gain". Jin: I guess, but... being a mechanic is kind of a passion. Plus, I know all about cars and I'm ready. At least we’ll laugh about this someday. Kwazii: Are ya sure? Jin: Don't worry. I always support you guys, and maybe everybody else should do the same to me. (leaves) (Meanwhile, everything in Disney Junior Town seems quiet until Arachnitor and Voltipede arrive, making everyone want to run for their lives.) Voltipede: So, let me get this straight: your master wants me to chew up some electricity I want, including the rangers’ technology. Is that it? Arachnitor: Of course, but first, chew up some electricity you can find, so the rangers will be forced to come here. Voltipede: Whatever you say. (looks around to see a car) Ah, ha! That car has a battery! (zaps the car and steals the power) Yum-yum! Every bolt of electricity makes me more powerful. (is finished zapping, but nothing happens) Huh, nothing. Arachnitor: Must be our lucky day. (Meanwhile...) Jin: Okay, let’s see my to-do list. Go to work, go to work, go to work, go to work, go to work, go to work... (breaks the fourth wall) Do you ever get the feeling that you'd be watched by someone up to something? (turns but Arachnitor and Voltpiede already leave) Hm, must've been my imagination. (Later, Jin is seen fixing a car battery) There's the fifth and last car battery fixed. Here you go, ma'am. (throws the battery’s owner her car keys) Nice Lady: Thanks. (drives off) Man (shows up): Excuse me, sir? Jin: Yeah? Whoa! (hundred of people crazily line up trying to ask him all at once) Boy, looks like a dream. Worm (shows up): Hey buddy, I would like my battery to be fixed, or is it okay if I could find a battery in your garage? Jin: Hmm, might be worm sized for me... (the worm then gives him twenty bucks which makes his (Jin's) eyes into dollar signs) but hey, (grabs the money) let’s see the battery. (Meanwhile...) Kwazii (his paws are tied behind his back and blindfolded): Swords! (Everyone else raises their swords.) Vandar: Kwazii, are you sure you wanna be fighting all six of us... while blindfolded and having your paws tied behind your back? Kwazii: The key to unbalance your opponents is to use your skills, not just your weapons. Captain Jake: Like this. (runs towards Kwazii, but the leader makes his friend land on his palms and feet) Gee, that wasn't on the list. Kwazii: Ya think? (blows at Captain Jake's boot) Captain Jake (lands flat on his back, and groans): Nice. Jin: Hi, dudes. Rai: Oh! Hi, Jin. Skully: Hey, a merry mode we're in today, are we? Jin: Well, yeah. Today was nonstop car fixing. Today was so great and kinda… awkward. Most of the cars all have dead batteries. Cubby: Dead batteries? Jin: The electrical systems are just the same thing: totally fried. Captain Jake: Is that a common problem? Jin: Well, not really. Captain Jake: Interesting. Kwazii: What is it, J? Captain Jake: Well, I think it just might be a pattern. Remember, when the villain alarm went off, but then exploded? Izzy: Yeah. Skully: Why's that? Captain Jake: I was just wondering what's causing it. Jin: I'm sure it'll be gone in no time. In the meantime, who's ready for some... Whoa! (lands on his back and groans) Training. Kwazii: Now he’s talking me language. (Everyone else laughs. Later, Jin is seen fixing a car that has another dead battery.) Jin: Gee, no matter how many dead batteries I fix, they all keep coming after the charged ones. Young Man (arrives): Brother. (throws the money) Keep the change, kid. Jin: I have no idea why everyone's not curious about why all these cars have the same issue. Young Man: Listen, dude. A mechanic's job is to fix cars. As long they're doing that, (fist bumps Jin) they're happy as a clown. Jin: I suppose. Young Man: May I use the bathroom. (Jin gives him a bathroom key) Thanks. (stammers when he sees Arachnitor and Voltipede laughing) M-M-Monsters! Run! Jin: What's that about? Huh? (sees Arachnitor and Voltipede too) Arachnitor: Now this is what I'm talking about. Stealing power from car batteries to charge you up is worth it, Voltipede! Voltipede: I know! Just wait till the rangers get Voltipede-Shocked! Jin (confronts Arachnitor and Voltipede): Oh, I'm just as shocked as you two. Both Monsters: Huh? (Jin kicks them) Oh! (land on their backs) Arachnitor (after he and Voltipede get up): Ah, Mr. Shiny-Pants. So happy you can join me and my "bolting friend". Voltipede (introduces himself): I'm Voltipede. Time for a zapping! (tries to zap Jin) Jin (dodges the zapping): Wrong! It's not Zapping Time! It's Morphin Time! (transforms) Tide of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold! Arachnitor: Oh, this just got fun! Kudabots, Croc-Hen-Veils, Seal-Gull-Cannons! (Kudabots, Croc-Hen-Veils and Seal-Gull-Cannons appear) Go toy with him until the others get here. (leaves) Voltipede: With pleasure. (he and the minions run towards Jin) (The battle begins.) Jin: So, you were the one who stole the power from those car batteries! Voltipede: Want it back? (tries to zap Jin, but zaps two croc-hen-veils and a kudabot instead) Darn! (Jin kicks two seal-gull-cannons and starts running) You can run, but you can't hide. One hit and you'll be toast! Jin (after hiding): I gotta warn the others! (calls his friends) Guys! Kwazii (answers his iDisney): What is it? Jin: It is a pattern! A monster is sucking power out of car batteries and it's making him super strong. Captain Jake: We'll be there as fast as we can. Jin: Bring some fire power! This guy's crazy tough! Kwazii (to the other Power Rangers DJC after ending the call): Come on. (take off) (Meanwhile, in the battle...) Voltipede: So you wanna play Hide 'n' Seek, ah? Ah, ha! Too bad the mirror gave you away. I win! (tries to zap Jin again) Jin (dodges the attack again): Not yet, you haven't! (battles Voltipede again) You know, you have more thunder power than a bug. Voltipede: Oh, shut up! (head bumps Jin) Even though I look like a millipede, I bite like a shark! (gets hit by a couple of blasts) Kwazii (he and the rest of his friends arrive in the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord, having transformed already): '''Can sharks spit out fire, Bug-Face? (blasts Voltipede again) '''Jin: Great timing, guys! Vandar: Brother, you do, like, live dangerously. Jin: What danger? I knew you dudes and dudettes would be there for me! Captain Jake: Nice job, K. Kwazii: That'll teach him who's boss. Voltipede: I'll get you for that! (zaps the Pirate Tiger Ship zord and the zap hits it) Kwazii: Uh oh, that's not cool. Gotta abandon ship! Skully: It's gonna crash! Kwazii (after having jumped to safety): That was close. Izzy: Kwazii! You’re alright! Kwazii: Yeah, but the Pirate Tiger zord isn't. (The zord then crashes.) Voltipede: I’ve destroyed your ship, and now you’re next! Captain Jake: Fat chance on the count of zapping our zord! Kwazii: Time to squish this bug! (calls out his sword) Ranger sword: Fire mode! Captain Jake (calls out his sword): Ranger sword: Water mode! Vandar (calls out his blaster): Dive Ranger blaster: Earth mode! Jin (calls out his blaster): Dive Ranger blaster: Tornado mode! Kwazii, Captain Jake, Vandar, and Jin (together): Tri-Fusion final attack! (The slashes and blasts hit Voltipede, but he survives.) Voltipede: I think I've just used up all the energy from attacking your zord. Don't think you'll be safe for long, cause when I find some more, I'll zap you all to dust! (teleports himself back to Captain Drake's underwater castle) Cubby: And he's gone. Skully: He'll be back when he gets hungry, which by the looks of it, shouldn't be so long. Rai: Yeah, but what about the Pirate Tiger Ship zord? Jin: I know. Voltipede was no joke to laugh at, but when he gets more power... we're in trouble! (Dun, dun, du--) Will you stop the background music for two seconds?! Skully: Sorry. (Suddenly, a building flicks on and off quickly.) Captain Jake: A strange electrical activity, and now, I'm pin-pointing the cost. Vandar: Voltipede, must’ve been stealing more electricity around town. Izzy: We can't let him power up again. Jin: Hang on! What about the Pirate Tiger Ship zord? If it blasted him at full power, we might be to stop him. Cubby: But it crashed. How do we get it running again? Kwazii: You guys, check out the town. I'll see if I can fix the Pirate Tiger zord. Jin: No, wait. How about I fix it. I am a pro after all. Captain Jake: But Jin, what if the zord's engines are a little complexed than your use to it? Jin: At least I'll give it a shot. Kwazii: Okay, Jin. Captain Jake: Alright, then that's the plan: Jin will fix the Pirate Tiger Ship zord while the rest of us figure out what's going around town. (he and the others leave Jin alone) Jin: Well, (nervously gulps) it's been nice knowing myself. (heads off) (Meanwhile...) Captain Drake: VOLTIPEDE! (throws Voltipede to a wall) I told you to destroy the rangers' weapons, but you came back with no good news! (to Arachnitor and Negaduck) Take him to a cell. Arachnitor and Negaduck (together): '''Yes, Master Drake. (grab Voltipede) '''Voltipede: No, wait! I didn't mean to fail, but I have good news! Captain Drake: Wait. (Arachnitor and Negaduck pause) Let him speak. Voltipede (Arachnitor and Voltipede let him go): I think I slowed them down by destroying their zord. I promise your wish to destroy the rangers will bring everyone to their knees, bowing down to you. Captain Drake: You took out a zord? Hm, interesting. But if you come back here defeated, you're gonna wish you were safely behind bars! Got it?! Voltipede: Yes, of course. (Captain Drake then leaves with his minions) Unless, I'll put him behind bars first. (laughs evilly) (Meanwhile...) Jin: Well... here goes nothing. (enters) Hm... here's the control board. (sees a vent, slowly lifts it, and looks down) Bingo! (drops his tool bag and jumps down) Huh? Wow. I don't think I ever seen anything so amazing and complicated like this. (gives himself a little thought) I think I need some help. (call Kwazii on his iDisney) Kwazii, I was wrong for not listening to you. I'm looking at the engine systems, but honestly... Kwazii (jumps down): Ye have no idea where to start? Jin: Kwazii? (looks at his iDisney phone and then his friend) How did you where I was? Kwazii: I know ya have a lot to learn, so I decided to follow ya. Gee, this should not be too complicated. Jin: Speak for yourself. I thought I can fix this out on my own, but... Kwazii: Luckily, I brought my tools then. (pulls out his toolbox) Ah ha, HA! First, we'll use the Eye-Ionc decompresser to reline the Crystal Maintrix. (turns and spins a few things) Jin: How did you know how to work on spaceships? Kwazii (gives five seconds of silence): I focused on school, until I graduated. That's how. Jin: Of course. Thanks, buddy. Kwazii: No problem. Now... Wanna give me a hand? Jin: Okay. Kwazii: So, first we need to unlock the crystal contacts. (Meanwhile...) Captain Jake: Anyone found something? Izzy: Nothing. Vandar (in German): Zilch. Rai (in Spanish): Nada. Skully: Yeah, all I found is a lame coupon for TV listing. Captain Jake: Let's keep looking. (he and the others head off to base) (Meanwhile, a guard is seen locking up a gate while hearing footsteps.) Guard: Sorry, but this is a strict forbidden area. (hears a slow breath and exhale) Voltipede: I don't think so. (throws the guard away and destroys the gate, making the workers yell and run) Ha, ha. Nothing has more electricity than this power plant! I've hit the jackpot! (zaps the power plant) Soon I'll be powerful enough to destroy all the rangers! (lets out evil laughter) (Back in Disney Junior Town...) Cubby: Well, I got nothing on the scanners. Rai: Try switching to electro-minetic pulses. (Jin and Kwazii arrive.) Izzy: Hey, Jin. how'd it go? Jin: The Pirate Tiger Ship Zord's ready when we need it. Vandar: Hey, you really are a great mechanic. Jin: Well actually, it was all Kwazii. Turns out I have a lot more to learn. Captain Jake: You'd get there. buddy. Now we need to find Voltipede. Vandar (he has noticed something wrong with Disney Junior Town): Splashing rampage! Half of the city has lost power! Cubby: Are you sure? (The room suddenly goes dark.) Skully (he and the other rangers turn on flashlights): '''Well, he's right about that. '''Kwazii: That's gotta be Voltipede. He must be at the powerplant. Come on! (he and the others leave) Izzy: The powerplant's just a couple blocks away. Voltipede (laughs): You’re too late! I've gathered just enough power to shock you till you drop! Kwazii: Then it's time to unplug you for good! It's Morphin' Time! Power Rangers DJC: Power Rangers DJC mode! Kwazii (transforms): Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! Captain Jake (transforms): Speed of the Rangers, Power Ranger Blue! Izzy (transforms): Strength of the Rangers, Power Ranger Pink! Cubby (transforms): Courage of the Rangers, Power Ranger Green! Skully (transforms): Flight of the Rangers, Power Ranger Yellow! Vandar, Rai, and Jin (together): '''Dive Ranger Mode activated! '''Vandar (transforms): Power of the waves, Dive Ranger Purple ready! Rai (transforms): Shine of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold ready! Jin (transforms): Tide of the Waves, Dive Ranger Silver ready! All: United as one, together till the end! Voltipede: Ready for a zapping? (tries to zap the rangers' technology) Jin: This'll teach you not to mess with the rangers' property! (runs towards Voltipede and fights him) Voltipede: Croc-Hen-Veils, Seal-Gull-Cannons! (The Croc-Hen-Veils and Seal-Gull-Cannons appear.) Izzy: Kwazii, Captain Jake, help Jin. We'll take care of these clowns! Captain Jake: Sure thing, Izz. (he and Kwazii run to help Jin as the fight begins) Kwazii: Careful! Don’t let him do another electrical attack! Skully: I know what you boys need! Yellow wing and saber slash, final attack! (slashes his wings and sword, destroying the croc-hen-veils and seal-gull-cannons) Huh? Kudabots? Vandar: Alright team, Round 2. (The second fight begins.) Jin: Let's try to combine our attacks. Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Jin: Ranger blast! (blast above Voltipede and the blasts fall on Voltipede) Kwazii (calls out his sword): '''Ranger sword, fire mode! (slashes Voltipede) '''Captain Jake (calls out his blaster): Ranger blaster, earth mode! (blasts Voltipede with boulders) Jin: Hey, Kwazii. Kwazii: What's up? Jin: Can I try out the Titano mode? Kwazii: Sure. (hands Jin the Titano disc) Captain Jake: You really think you can take care of him? Jin: If I have to butter myself up and call me a biscuit, I'm gonna show Voltipede the new meaning of Fighting Fire with Fire. Titano-tron mode, activate! (transforms) Titano Gold Ranger, ready to roar! Kwazii: Whoa! Awesome! Captain Jake: You've got this, Jin! Jin: I sure do. (disappears) Voltipede: Well, looks like your little friend has run off? Jin: Judged to the quickly. Eh, Voltipede? Voltipede: Huh? (Jin quickly punches him) Jin: Boy, this power feels good! (blasts Voltipede with his blasters serval times over) Going up! (throws Voltipede, jumps, then punches the monster to the ground hard) Captain Jake: Now that's what I call "Dino Might". Kwazii: More like "Di-Gold Might"! Voltipede: Even... with... your dino powers, you can't keep me down. I'm still full of power. Jin: And so am I. Titano disc, lock in! Titano spin! (spins the disc) Titano whirlpool, final attack! (slashes Voltipede causing an explosion) Yeah, we really short-circuited his plan. Vandar: And all the minions are history too. Kwazii: I'm so proud of you Jin. Jin (sees Voltipede): Looks like we celebrated too soon. Look. Voltipede (the Rangers see him getting away): Gee, this game is no fun! I'm out of here! Kwazii: After him! (he and the rangers chase Voltipede) (Meanwhile...) Captain Drake: Send down a couple of Skullgators, immediately! Cosmo Royale: You got it, Master! (pushes the Skullgator button three times) (During the chase, Skullgators appear and block the Power Rangers DJC’s path.) Power Rangers DJC: Whoa! Voltipede: Ha! Three times the fun and my one way ticket to freedom! (runs off) Kwazii: I'll chase after Voltipede. Jin, take the lead on the Gammazord! (follows Voltipede) Jin: You got it! DJC Gammazord, combine! (after the zords combine) DJC Gammazord, ready! Captain Jake: Come and get some, big guys! (The Skullgators try to attack, but they only get a taste of the Gammazord's sword.) Izzy: Time to give things a little spin! (The Spider Fencer Zord then spins and lifts the Skullgators in the air.) Jin: Sonic-Tron mode! (transforms) Power of the Ancestors! Power Rangers DJC: Ultimate Gamma mode slash, final attack! (The slash then makes the Skullgators explode.) Jin: Rangers, four... Power Rangers DJC: Villains, none! (Everyone exits the megazord.) Skully: Hey, Kwazii. Did you get Voltipede? Kwazii: No! He got away! Captain Jake: Well, at least we know who will punish him. (With that...) Captain Drake: You can fool the rangers, but you can't fool me. You tried to defeated the rangers’ technology and you let Sir Golds A Lot shred you? Voltipede: Call it "a lucky movement". Captain Drake: Well, it seems your days of causing lights out are over. (Negaduck, Romeo, and Cosmo Royale try to strangle Voltipede, but he manages to escape and gets attacked by Captain Drake.) Voltipede: On behalf of my own rules, you will never understand the meaning of the words: Keep on cruelling! (leaves) Arachnitor: Everything okay, Master? Captain Drake: Oh, just had some quality time for Voltipede. Next time when we see him... break his body. Arachnitor: Will do, Master. (bows down to Drake) (Meanwhile...) Skully: Double-Fives. (moves his avatar ten spaces on to a spicy hot pants zone) Crackers, not spicy hot pants! (flies off to find a glass of water while panicking) Rai: Too bad. My turn. (throws the three dices and gets and twelve) Triple fours! Yeah! (moves her avatar twelve spaces) Jin: After today, all I can feel like doing is playing. Kwazii: Hey, don't beat yeself up. It wasn't your fault. Voltipede was the one playing games and used us as the pieces. (shows Jin the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord) Tiger's one of our toughest allies and even he can't solve problem by heself. Jin: Yeah, but he's still out there. What if he tries to come back? Kwazii: Well, if anyone gets anywhere innocent, we'll be ready for them. Sometimes we can't avoid putting each other at risk. Jin: But nothing will stop us from doing what's best for the greater good. Kwazii: Ye know ya almost sounded like the Mayor. Vandar (his voice calls out): '''Hey! We’re starting a new game! Come on! '''Jin: Alright, but I'm the Viking. (places his avatar while play fighting with the other avatars) Captain Jake: Yeah, I think that you're the best one at controlling this game. Jin: And these guys. (Cubby then gives Jin the dice while he (Jin) throws them) Izzy: Wait. No, take the card first. Jin: Okay. Vandar: Kwazii, you too. (Meanwhile, the screen shows inside an abandoned cave.) Voltipede: It was all a setup. That hack almost got my body destroyed just so he can have my glory and humiliate me! They want grim and gritty, huh? Happy to play the part! (laughs maniacally for his future plans) The EndCategory:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Complete transcripts